


Day #4.5: If You Really Hold Me Tight, All The Way Home I'll Be Warm

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel Heals, Castiel Helps Dean, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #4.5, Fluff, Helpful Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, humble, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's very stubborn.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Cas is very stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #4.5: If You Really Hold Me Tight, All The Way Home I'll Be Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! by Frank Sinatra

When it came to most things, Dean was independent. He didn't like not being independent. If he wasn't independent then it meant he was dependant and he couldn't have that. _No way._

So, when Cas offered to heal Dean's latest wounds, Dean refused, claiming that he didn't need to take the fast lane. Cas, of course, obliged, for now.

It felt strange, very human, sneaking into Dean's bedroom that night.

He pressed two light fingers against the tight ridges in Dean's forehead, careful not to wake him, and made all his pain go away and with it the creases.

Cas couldn't help but admire Dean as he slept. He had always found it fascinating how human's sleep and how they dream of things bigger and better than themselves. He didn't think there was anything better than Dean and so he wondered what Dean dreamt of.

"Cas?"

The mumble caused Cas to bolt upright, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Dean's hand slowly rubs over his face and he groans. Cas thinks, no, knows, he likes it.

"I didn't need your help Cas. I heal perfectly well on my own."

Cas can't think of anything to say but, "Hello, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments very much appreciated!
> 
> I know that this is the one from my introduction but it's four in the morning and I'm really tired, also I felt that the Introduction was no longer needed.
> 
> ༶･･ᗰદ૨૨ʏ ᘓમ૨ıડτന੨ડ･･༶
> 
> Have a snowball to the face, on me.
> 
> (੭ ◕㉨◕)੭ =͟͟͞͞=͟͟͞͞三❆)’дº);,’:=͟͟͞͞


End file.
